A Big Fat Problem
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Dean pokes fun, and karma comes back at him, in the heaviest way possible.Oneshot,humorious story about Dean getting cursed and gaining weight...


**I can't even explain myself for this one, the idea came after watching some of "The Santa Clause." I'm aware in the beginning Dean really wouldn't say some of the stuff he says, but I had to set it up somehow…Just read and have a good laugh!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude Sam, check out the cow across the room…" Dean whispered to his brother, a smile cracking on his face at the humor he found at the heavy woman stuffing her face across the diner. Sam only rolled his eyes.

"Be nice Dean, ya never know what she could turn out to be…"

Dean chuckled and started chowing down on burger, keenly interested in the juicy meat and dripping ketchup. He licked his lips and went to take another bite, when he noticed the fat woman was glaring at him. He looked back with a raised eyebrow, her chubby cheeks covering most of her eyes, her brow narrowed in anger. Sam took notice to his silence and his odd staring, he looked over his shoulder and saw the woman staring.

"I'd keep your mouth shut next time Dean." He said with a smile.

Dean broke his stare down with the old woman and glared at Sam.

"Whatever, lets go."

He shoved the last of his burger in and stood to leave, he looked back at the heavy woman and found her to be gone, he didn't like that…

The brothers returned to the motel room, tired and ready to turn in for the night. They were in Indiana hunting a angry spirit that was still a few good miles west, the night had come much to quickly and they had to stop short.

Sam laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, bored and wishing he had a television. Dean pulled off his shirt and started rummaging through his bag, Sam glanced over at him and quickly did a double take.

"Umm, Dean…" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He responded, not bothering to raise his head.

"You uhhh, put on a few pounds recently?" Sam asked, pulling his legs over the bed.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother, then looked down at his belly. It did seem larger then usual…and his pants tighter then normal…

"No! What the hells your problem dude?!" Dean yelled, not wanting to admit the sudden weight gain to his brother. Seemed all that road food was catching up. Sam raised his hands in defense and let out a light laugh.

"Never mind, never mind!"

Sam rose and slipped into his pajamas, Dean sent him glares and tugged on his sweat pants… that also seemed tighter then usual.

Sam awoke the next morning, he opened one eye and stifled a yawn. Deans snores filled the room, much louder then usual. He rolled over to throw a pillow at his brother, but was instead so shocked at the sight theat when jumping he fell off the bed. This caused Dean to stir from his sleep and pull his covers closer.

"Sam, what the hell ya doin'?"

"D-d-dean you may wanna, ahh, get up and have a look at yourself…" Sam struggled to untangle himself from the blanket that had managed to wrap itself around his long legs in his fall.

"I was dreamin' of doughnuts man, you seriously shouldn't have woken me…"

"Dean!"

"Wha?"

Dean opened his eyes, Sam had risen and had a shocked expression as he studied Dean with fearful eyes. Dean pushed himself up…and realized why Sam was so shocked.

A large gut was now in place of his once prized six pack, his arms and legs had filled out as well and his swaet pants once loose were now uncomfortably tight.

"What the…"

Sam was now laughing, trying so hard to hide it but now he was almost on the floor laughing.

"This is not funny Sam! Not frickin' funny! How the hell am I supposed to do anything!"

"But eat?" Sam managed to get out, which only made him laugh harder.

Dean stood and went to hit Sam, who quickly jumped away.

"Dude, you look like Chris Farley." His laughter calming.

Dean sent him another glare, this was definitely not good. He looked down again and was disgusted when he couldn't see his feet.

"What are we gonna do college boy?"

"Figure out where the woman you made fun of yesterday lives?"

Dean rolled his eyes, the one damn time he poked fun at a fat woman and she turns out to be a witch.

"Yeah, great! Just my luck!" Dean started pacing, the floor groaning loudly beneath his chubby feet. Sam kept biting his lip in attempt to not laugh at the sight of his older brother with a few extra pounds. Dean shot him another glare.

"I will kill you man."

"Whatcha gonna do, sit on me?"

Dean lunged for Sam and caught him in the middle, taking him down with his weight.

"Ufff!" The air whooshed from Sams lungs as Dean got him to the floor…and then sat on him.

"Exactly."

"Dean…! Get off! You stupid fat ass, get off! I can't breath!"

Dean only grinned.

Sam held the steering wheel tightly, it seemed to be the only thing helping him stop laughing. Dean sat in the passenger seat with a majorly pissed off look on his face.

And he had good reason.

When exiting the motel he had fallen on a patch of ice, and kept falling as he found the extra weight made him not so graceful and agile. Sam had been laughing so hard he just collapsed on the ground until Dean made him help him get up, first throwing ice and snow at him for laughing.

Then they had reached the Impala, Dean sadly finding his car was not built for his new physique and letting Sam drive.

They had then gone into a grocery store, where Dean found many more people pointed and laughed at him, which had hurt him actually. He was starving, not so surprisingly with the curse and all, and as he packed food into the cart he heard a snot faced teen poking fun. He had whipped around and punched the kid in the face, his rather large fist leaving a rather bloody nose and black and blue face. Then as they ran from security Dean kept having to stop and catch his breath, when one of the security guards tried to grab him he tackled them, knocking them out on accident by having his weight sending them into the side of a car, thus knocking the man unconscious.

The brothers now sat in the car, Dean sweaty and panting for breath, Sams face red from trying so hard to hold back laughter.

"Not…funny…man!" Dean gasped, his large front side rising and falling heavily.

"Pretty funny." Sam responded with a smile cracking on his face.

"I'm still hungry." Dean said, searching his pockets for possible m&ms.

"I'm not surprised, that's what ya get for makin' fun of people."

"Dude, shut up!"

Sam really didn't know where to start looking for the woman, but the diner was a good start, and boy was he good. She was a cook there…

"You have to turn him back?"

"Why? He's mean, he deserves it."

"I need my body back?"

"Why? Now we could be together.."

She inched closer with loving eyes.

"Uhhh, that sounds great but I need my body for my job, really I do!"

"Hunter?"

"Yes."

She sighed.

"Fine, on one condition?"

"…What would that be?"

She just smiled.

Sam had a good day, one full of laughter at his brother. Dean on the other hand, not so much, full of making out with a heavy witches who had taught him a good lesson…


End file.
